


灵魂伴侣 Soulmate - 上

by Rimori



Category: MXM (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rimori/pseuds/Rimori





	灵魂伴侣 Soulmate - 上

＃七夕快乐！

＃茶水间友谊→办公室恋情

＃非常平淡的小故事，OOC是我的

_

休假的拂晓，林煐岷总会带上他的单反相机，宽松的长外套口袋放着途经便利店时，店员打着哈欠替他结帐的三文治，碎蛋火腿沙律口味，趁大海仍幽暗得看不见底下游动的鱼群，便咬上几口冷冰冰的面包，靠在海港有些生锈的围栏调试镜头，等待第一束阳光投落平静的海面，早上的微风唤起阵阵波浪与雪白浪花，每个都镶有漂亮闪耀的金边，他以太阳为画面的轴心，朝天空与海洋间的水平线举起相机，呼吸挟着大海淡淡的咸味。

“咔嚓。”

林煐岷拍下了今天的第一张照片，它将会被冲印出来，配以一个涂成黑色的木制相框，挂在办公室的墙壁上，连同其他海洋的照片陪伴他一日的工作。

上班的日子，林煐岷偶尔也会离开自己的办公室，代表部门上一层电梯开会。他所在的七楼，地方不大，走廊尽头是部长那能看见海港的办公室，两侧就是同事们的小隔间，用灰蒙蒙的磨砂玻璃划出私人空间。每当林煐岷要穿过走廊，空调下冷凝的空气开始缓慢流动，像海风掠过，温和的气流从门隙溜进隔间，这时候便会有同事探头朝他打招呼，“部长nim，下午好～”，然后得到他弯着笑眼，声音低沉却又软绵绵的回应，“内──辛苦了，下午好。”。

这样的林煐岷和他的相片一样，让人舒心，他的灵魂是组成汪洋的海水，不多也不少，承载在透亮的小玻璃瓶里。

另一边厢，在离大海有些遥远的另一座城巿，那里四季都下着连绵的雨，因此街上只种了一排又一排的雪松，使雨雾中仍有弥漫的芬芳陪伴，却还是不及金东贤家开满花的阳台，仿佛脱离天气掌控般繁花似锦，白色的花蕾半透明，那是他亲手裁种的铃兰和满天星。每个雨声滂沱的夜晚，金东贤会抱着珍爱的结他，替她们弹奏温柔的小夜曲，“要好好成长噢～”，有科学家说人类与植物的交谈能促进生长，但他的邻居摇摇头说，金东贤的存在本来就能让花朵绽放得更明媚。

“然后呢，我们要搬家了。”

金东贤在清晨抵达陌生的小镇，家具和小花盆还在搬运公司的货车里等待引擎启动，他先行一步去打点新住所的装修。在经过浪涛拍岸的海港时，他的目光不经意和远处操作相机的人交接，也不知道对方有没有看见，他还是摆出口型，眼睛朝大海的方向眯成月牙般的细缝，抬手到胸前的高度挥了挥。

“──早上好。”

同事在门边侧过身，热情地向金东贤打招呼。入职后已经过了几天，除了出差未归的林氏部长，不怕生的金东贤很快就和大家相熟起来，于是当有两手空空的同事来找自己，他也乐得和对方聊几句天，对话通常环绕着书桌上的绿植，薄荷叶子带着锯边，在一角舒展小巧的枝叶。 “果然是东贤呀～”，同事再次感叹道，在没有一扇窗户的小隔间里，金东贤的存在好比有阳光洒进室内，他对面的隔间从不关门，原因是在冷气开得起劲的七楼，新同事三米内的地方都有从心而发的暖意。

金东贤的灵魂没有容器能装下，是清晨的第一缕阳光。比正午要冰冷，比日落要炽热，温温和和环绕在身上，虽说不用苦恼如何保存灵魂，却也不能像其他有实体的灵魂，能搁置在其他地方一会，毫无顾忌地与人相处──比方说，他和灵魂是冰块的小学同学只说过十五秒的话，小小的冰块实在是太容易融化，他不想让人难受。

每逢想起这回事，金东贤也难过得像喝了过期的浓缩咖啡，那味道一定是酸酸苦苦的，他撅着嘴想。

_

“...我觉得加点糖比较好喔？”

咖啡氤氲冒上白色水雾，在茶水间翻找抹茶巧克力的林煐岷看到金东贤手上的保温杯，不经意地提醒道，发现装有零食的小纸箱早被人清扫一番，亮晶晶的眼睛沾上了些委屈的意味，他抬眼想跟刚刚泡咖啡的同事吐槽公司福利，却是发现对方比自己更要委屈巴巴，看着可爱得很的小脸皱在一起，一会又鼓起腮子抿着唇，杯子里的咖啡不敢再喝。下次要听前辈的话啊，忍住笑意，林煐岷替小新人拿了方糖罐，他还未和金东贤说过话，连递东西的动作也有些生硬。

但金东贤从容地接过了铝制的小罐子，他先是道谢，漂亮的眼睛一眨一眨地看着林煐岷，似乎在想这位是在哪个隔间的同事，林煐岷被注视得有些害羞，便先出了声介绍自己。

“林煐岷，这里的部长，唔...前几天出了差，没能和你打个招呼，以后也一起加油吧。”

“至于方糖，放一颗就够了。”

语毕，他得到一个比砂糖更甜的笑容。

在同一天的下班时间，从上一层会议室交待完今日总结的林煐岷走过冷清的走廊，他推开办公室虚掩的门，发现文件堆叠的书桌中央有泛着银芒的小物体──是一颗用锡纸和绿色花纸包装的巧克力，抹茶味，要到对街的超级市场才买到，背面贴着向日葵形状的便笺。

谢谢林部长的提醒～:D

KDH

字像个小孩歪歪扭扭的，林煐岷想起了那句物似主人形的俗语，怕是也不能尽信。他拆开巧克力的包装纸，棱角因被融化而变得圆润，只要不是黏答答就好，他不太在意地吃下了巧克力，右手翻揭一旁不久前冲印的照片，惯例的深蓝色，唯一不同的是底下一张稍嫌模糊的人像，金色光纱之下是便笺主人问好的模样，头发被海风吹得翘起，鼻尖是微不可察的淡粉色。

毕竟那天早上还是挺冷的，林煐岷小心翼翼把照片抽出来，这张还是带回家好了，他想。

_

一般来说，灵魂要和身体靠得很近，但离开一段距离和时间，比如下一层楼到食堂吃饭，也不会有多大影响，只是放在身边会更加安心，大家大多也会让灵魂贴身跟随。

“东贤xi！ 拜托你啦，能帮我把部长的小玻璃瓶送到上一层吗？他忘带灵魂了....”

“内！交给我吧，你是要去打印吗？”

剔透的海水微晃动，打印机无故弹出一张张白纸。

_

林煐岷很奇怪，金东贤每次只在茶水间待十分钟，分秒不差，时间到了就拿起小水壶回去，以至于他刚想到一个不错的话题，对方已经往走廊走去，他只好扶着门边落寞地盯着人背影，下垂眼写着满满的难过，远看有点像在玄关目送小主人出门上学的大狗狗──但这也怪不了金东贤太多，林煐岷可没挽留过他，原因是好像有石子卡喉咙了。

打从察觉自己的小心思后，林煐岷就别别扭扭地说不出预想中的台词，但他记得对方指尖被自来水打湿而泛起的水光，抬手往高处的壁柜找饼干时，西装外套下隐约的腰肢...可单纯的观察又如何填满心的容器呢？

他好想和金东贤说说话。

“大家，我们今晚一起聚餐吧。”

在被计划书折腾的三天三夜过后，林煐岷往聊天群组发出讯息，说意外也不意外的是全员出席。

_

梗概

林煐岷的灵魂是海水，平日承载在透亮的小玻璃瓶里，银铝盖子拧得很紧，生怕十毫升的液体泻出几滴，已足以让他难以呼吸一会儿。因此，林煐岷把自己的小瓶子保管得很好，热天下放冰箱下格，天气冷了就放大衣口袋，有时候他会羡慕其他同事的灵魂，比方说田雄是白色的砂糖，几乎不用在意什么温度的影响，“就是碰上蚂蚁就头疼了──”怪不得办公室那么干净，他想。

至于金东贤的灵魂是阳光，因为是无实体的东西，当他新加入林煐岷的部门时，许多人也好奇他是怎样保管自己的灵魂，田雄比繁忙的林部长先去了打探，回来后，相熟的同事意味深长地让林煐岷别和金东贤待太久，被提醒的人从高过头顶的文件中举起手挥挥，算是听见了，又好像不太放在心上，他还是在之后几天和金东贤认识上，成为了在茶水间一同泡泡咖啡聊天的关系，而他的新朋友往往只会留十分钟就走，茶水间之交过了一个月──还是茶水间之交。

林部长还是很想和金同事打好关系的，

因为他长得好看。

于是在一次部门全员熬了三天三夜冲出的计划书呈交上层后，林煐岷借着庆功请所有同事下了班去喝酒，自己灌了四枝啤酒，瘫在原本隔得三米远的金东贤身旁，据当时的目击者说，他们的金东东同事先是吓了一跳，之后小心翼翼地把部长揽在怀里，“... 部长nim，才四枝耶。”眨眨眼睛说了这样小瞧人的话，但还是扶起对方到外面吹吹夜风去了。

只是和他待一会，应该没问题的。

其实金东贤也想和部长多聊会天，要长过十分钟那种。

至于为什么金东贤每次只在茶水间留十分钟呢，脑袋昏涨的林煐岷很快亲测了答案，他把对方扯到无人的小巷，然后在月光下交换一吻。有点烫，林煐岷心想，然后看到那孩子懵懵懂懂的模样，又忍不住加深方才像蜻蜓点水的亲吻，但金东贤很快推开了他，随后用较以往低沉的声线说“──不能再继续下去了。”，便在他的注视下匆匆离开。

林煐岷有些愣住了，他摸摸自己发热的脸颊，不知道小玻璃瓶里的海水被阳光蒸发了些许。


End file.
